Washing machines typically include a cabinet which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly can be positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the wash load loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain the soiled water to a draining system.
Certain horizontal axis washers are equipped with the capability to produce steam inside the cabinet. However, there are currently no vertical axis machines that satisfactorily provide this capability.
Thus, a need exists for a top load washing machine that provides steam features to enhance garments. Mechanisms for circulating steam throughout a top load washing machine would be particularly useful.